Jacob Rs.
|place=10/22 |challenges=4 |votesagainst=8 |days=21 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=Winner |challenges2=7 |votesagainst2=1 |days2=42 }}Jacob Ros. is a contestant from Survivor: Norway. He later returned for the next season, Survivor: The Elysian Fields, where he became the Sole Survivor. Profile Norway= Full interview can be found here. Name: Jacob (Ros.) Between Mind and Heart, which group do you personally think you fit into better? I am definitely one with the . When I've played in previous Survivors, I haven't shyed away from voting or turning against friends or former allies if it improved my spot in the game. I view Survivor as a game of probability and odds, I'll do what it takes to improve my own odds, and lower those of my foes. If I'm not coming to my decisions logically, then I am not playing the game correctly. Tell us about yourself. What makes you, YOU? Hey there! I'm Jacob, I'm from San Diego (best city) and I work at Legoland! I'm a bit of a nerd and I love to joke around! Meme enthusiast. What do you wish to get out of this season more than anything else? After my torch is snuffed, or I am crowned the winner, I hope I can create some memorable experiences on which I can look back on and smile about. Whether it would be creating lasting friendships with other contestants, or being proud of a specific play or move inside the game. Survivor is really special, and I strive to cherish it for years to come, in all mediums in which I experience it. What is your proudest characteristic of yourself, and what do you wish you could improve upon? As I previously mentioned I'm willing to fight, I got a "never give in, never surrender" mindset. I'm also really competitive which I am proud of. As an example, i was at Disneyland one day with my family and we went on the Buzz Lightyear ride where you have a laser gun and you gotta pew pew all the targets while you are in a moving buggy. I WENT HARD. Over the shoulder shot, boom! You know I hit that target. And then the ride ends and I'm like hell yeah! Then I check my younger brothers score and he has almost double my score. Needless to say I was pissed at myself for losing, pissed at him for winning and it just sucked. I can take a loss fine, I would just rather not! If you cast me I'll bring my fire, and I'll push for that win! I wish I can improve my ability to realise that people I deserve to be around other's. Sometimes I feel like I can drag down a group or be a burden to others. I highly doubt this will translate over to the game but it is something I have to be weary of regardless. How would you describe the game you play in ORG’s? I pretty much answered this in the second half of question 3, so I'll take the opportunity to talk about how I would specifically approach this season. I think this theme itself is fantastic for me. If started on the MIND tribe, I feel I would be able to get a solid read on the people. Assuming everyone would take a more logical approach, it allows me to think from their shoes more effectively, therefore giving me the ability to predict other's, giving me a huge edge. If I were to make it to a swap or merge, I am confident in my ability to get along with HEART. If in a favorable position in the game, I will able to get people on my side due to being good at explaining and laying out scenarios. I'll be able to get HEART members to see the logical side. If in an unfavorable position, I can rely on HEART to help pick me out of the hole, even if it isn't the best for their game from a logical perspective. This is because in a game full of a bunch of socially awkward people, I'm a little less awkward. I believe I can sway people to my side, through creating strong bonds with them. Thank you for reading, And I hpe ther, wasn't to many spellingg and grammar errrrors!1 Mobile a bitch sometimes. |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Norway: 10th, 2nd Juror Tell us a bit about yourself: Yay, I get to talk about myself! For the past couple months I've been learning and improving on playing piano! I really enjoy music and general and find music theory in general very fascinating. It just amazes me how different pitches of sounds at different speeds and intervals makes our brains go "woah that's really cool". Other things I find enjoyable, however I haven't spent much time with recently is both Chess and Poker. I love games like those where you are up against an individual and you just have a battle of wit. I think that is one of the main appeal of Survivor ORG's for me as well. Want to hear a secret? I haven't told anyone this before but I work at LEGOLAND! I doubt a single person knows this. It's a fantastic gig and brings me joy in my life. I love being around children and to be able to do that for my job is freaking amazing. After working there I think I've come to the conclusion that one day, I would like to become a schoolteacher. The ability to bring happiness to kids is really important to me, and I am very thankful for my job. Pet Peeves? Hmmm... To be truthful, I am a patient person and I don't get ticked off easily. That's not to say some things don't piss me off however. My sister likes Sprite. She drinks Sprite. Puts Sprite cans in the fridge and then takes them out to drink. Nothing wrong with that at all. HOWEVER, she doesn't always finish Sprite. All around the damn house are half finished Sprite cans with Sprite that lost its carbonation and is room temperature. She wastes so much damn Sprite and it pisses me off finding these cans on every table, or ledge. Too much Sprite. Also I forgot to mention this but I really like eating sourdough bread, I don't think this qualifies as a hobby but I really like sourdough bread. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? Oh boy. Survivor Norway. Even though I didn't achieve what I set out to do, I am extremely proud of how I did. I can honestly describe my gameplay as All-Star worthy. You may be asking, "How could someone possibly be an All-Star if they were out early in the merge? I am an All-Star due to my gameplay, which can be summed up with the following three words: Passion, Confidence, and Dedication. Passion: I am passionate. I strived for success at every twist and turn, and wasn't afraid to show my emotion. Even though I was a mind during that season, it doesn't mean I didn't show heart. I cared about the game. A lot. Whether I was calling out Lucas after his idol play, or getting feisty in DM's with Will. I planted my feet and showed my grit. This is what would help me if I were cast. Confidence: I am confident in how I play. I don't fear or shy away from making a move, because I believe that I am capable of pulling of such moves! And while it doesn't always work out, like during pre-merge when I hatched a plan the pull of a blindside and save Thomas... Sometimes it does! I was able to pull of a giant blindside right at the beginning of merge on David. I was able to achieve this due to me being confident in my ability to do so. I turned the sides and sent the season in an entirely different path in just a couple hours. Dedication: I don't play ORG's often, but when I do I go all out. No ifs or buts about it. I bring my A game, my 110% whatever you wish to call it I'll always be in it to win. Whether its me staying up until ass o' clock in the morning to DEFEND THE GATES, whether it's my socializing with my tribe mates (VC gang). You know I'm going all out, and in my opinion that is a vital quality of an All-Star. How do you plan on improving on your game? My biggest flaw in Norway was that everyone saw me as a threat, and I mean EVERYONE. My main focus heading into All-Stars would be the manage my threat level better. At final 10, all it took was my name to be brought up to go out the door. I will need to prove to the other castaways how I am valuable to their game. I will do this positioning myself to where they rely on my own vote to further my own game, this will be specifically achieved by creating bonds with them and determining whos side everyone is on. In a season full of All-Stars and no doubt some returning winners I feel I may be able to remain undetected by the others, while still having an influence on where the game would move to. Another flaw I had in Norway was that I shut off others too easily. I became so focused on a Plan A for myself, I never considered a Plan B or Plan C. I can't expect things to play out just how I imagine. I must keep all my options open, and instead of following one straight path allow myself to make decisions where there may be a fork in the road. Why do you want to come back and play again? As I previously mentioned, I don't play ORGs often. I don't run the ORG circuit. When I play an ORG I want the quality of it to be the cream of the crop. In addition, I feel that I have so much to prove in this ORG to myself, the hosting team, and the future spectators. I want them all to know that I am an All-Star. I have not yet shown what I am capable of accomplishing, and having the shot to do so would mean the world to me. If you were any Greek god, who would you be and why? Let me take one of those Facebook quizzes to find out brb. Just kidding! I read the Rick Riordan Percy Jackson novels so I loved all the Greek gods and goddesses. I don't enjoy the limelight, so being in the main trio of brothers of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades is for sure out of the question. This is also relatable to Survivor. You don't want to be the center of attention, it will cause your ass to be out that door in just a matter of time. I would not be Ares either. I dislike conflict, if I can I will avoid it. This isn't to say I am not afraid to stick up for myself, but if fists are going to be thrown I won't be apart of it. I've never lost a fight... but I've never been in one either! While I like both Apollo and Hephaestus, I would have to go with Dionysus. Dionysus is the God of wine, fruitfulness, parties, festivals, madness, chaos, drunkenness, vegetation, ecstasy, and the theater. I'll just run down the list. Wine/Drunkenness - This is inaccurate when it comes to myself. I don't drink! Fruitfulness/Parties/Festivals - I see myself as someone that brings life and enjoyment out of others. I want to bring out the fun and I'm happy when people are smiling and exchanging laughter with each other. This is one of the main reasons I love VC. It lets you connect with people on a level that you can't get through text. Madness/Chaos/Ecstasy: "I enjoy my fair bit of chaos." I said this in my confessional last season, and I sure as hell meant it. I enjoy being frantic and having to worry about 10 things at once. It gets my adrenaline pumping and it's a thrill ride I wish more people enjoyed. Especially in the game of Survivor, chaos is loads of fun. Theater: I was a theater kid in High School so this is a perfect match. I loved performing on a stage, acting, singing, dancing... You name it. I love to get up and make an ass out of myself. How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? The story of Icarus is quite interesting. Icarus, along with his father Daedalus were trapped in the labyrinth. However they were able to escape by making wings out of wax. They were successfully able to fly away from the labyrinth, however after escaping, Icarus, feeling powerful after gaining the ability to fly, became overconfident and flew too high up to the sun. The heat of the sun melted the wings and Icarus fell into the ocean and drowned. In Survivor: Norway, I was Icarus. At Final 12 I gained my wings by voting out David, and I flew confidently after voting out Naomi one tribal later. However, I then flew too close to the sun. I became cocky, and turned my head away from any possible danger. I let my guard down and was voted out, nearly unanimously. My wings burnt. I drowned. I will become the Sole Survivor by doing one thing differently. I will still soar, but I won't burn up. I will not make the same mistakes again. Once the day turns to night, I will swoop. I will reach new heights than I ever did before. It's all a matter of timing. If I time my dives and my rises perfectly, and flap my wings to stay in rhythm with the game I will become the Sole Survivor, and the winner of Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Survivor Norway Voting History The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Due to Jacob sharing the first two letters of his last name with Jacob Rt., the first and third letters of his last name had to be used. *Jacob won the award for Best Alliance, alongside Helix and Mark W., in ''Norway''. He also won the awards for Player of the Season, Worst Move, Best Starting Tribe, alongside his original Hyllus members, and Best Alliance, alongside David L., Wham, and Zach, in ''The Elysian Fields''. *Jacob is one of three winners to be voted out, the other two being Brad and Gabriel. **Jacob is the only one of the three to be voted out prior of winning. *Jacob has the best placement increase out of all of the returning players, going from 10th place to 1st. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Norway Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Finalists Category:Narvik Tribe Category:Alta Tribe Category:Mage Tribe Category:Hyllus Tribe Category:Niake Tribe Category:10th Place Category:Winners Category:Survivor: Norway Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields